Love Song
by Hukuwa
Summary: -8059-I'm not going to write you a love song because you tell me, 'cuz you ask for it, 'cuz you need one...also because I'm not jealous.


**Just something quick I decided to write c:**

**Series:** Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** 8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera)

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Status:** Complete-OneShot

**Author:** Shirasu

**Final****(annoying)****notes:** Small one-shot inspired by Sara Bareilles' 'Love Song' and like, you know, she also plays the piano. AHAHAHAHA -shot-. Basicly written at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I will own the day that Hibari proclaims his heterosexually-gay attraction for Dino.

**[Current Song: Silent Scream- Cinema Bizarre]**

* * *

><p>It was a normal evening, when there was no missions, that Yamamoto Takeshi approached Gokudera with that kind of solemn smile that made everyone melt. "Ne, Gokudera-kun," He spoke calmly, "can you write me a love song?"<p>

...

_Do Re Si Sol Fa Mi Re Fa La_

(A/N: I don't know about melody, so excuse me if you play it and it sounds horrible)

_Sol Re Re Do La Si Si Mi Fa-_

A horrible sound invaded the piano room as Gokudera slammed his hands against the keys. Here he was, Gokudera Hayato, actually trying to do a love song. A _freaking_ love song... And for what reason? For Yamamoto Takeshi. The Italian couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was to actually accept the request the Rain Guardian had asked for.

A _love_ song that probably was for some stupid school girl. .Great. Hayato smashed his head against the piano and glared down._'Damn__stupid__teenage__feeling...'_His heart beat quickly just by thinking of Yamamoto. he was being heartbroken by the stupid, oblivious, thick-headed, handsome, serious... "Gah, stop it!" He blushed furiously and tried to concentrate. The least he could do was write this for him, and even if he tried to deny liking good in front of Takeshi meant alot to him. After all that had happened before Tsuna turned into tenth, Gokudera had finally realized his feeling, and although he was taken a back by his findings at first, he had come to accept them.

He shouldn't be doing this, how could someone ask for a love song to be written just like that?

If someone should be writing it, it was Yamamoto!

The door to the room open slightly, and the japanese male that had been invading the silverette's thoughts appeared there. With his smile pasted on his face. "Hey, Gokudera-kun!"

The Italian slowly turned around and faced the other Guardian. "Yes?" He forced to smile.

Yamamoto smiled, walking in. "Was just wondering if the song was ready."

_'Oh__ god,__you __and__ that__-bleep __song!__Who__ is__ it __going__ to__ be __for ,__huh?__ Is__ it __going__ to __be __for __that __Haru? __Don't __you __think __you'll __be__ forgiven__ if__ it__'s __for __Kyoko! __She's __destined__ to__ be __with __the __tenth, __baseball__ idiot!'_ Gokudera practically had his own conversation on his head and passed by the fact Yamamoto was now sitting beside him in the seat. "Wait-what are you doing?" He glared.

"I just wanted to sit here with you and see you play it." The rain explained, touching a key. "How's it going?"

The storm gave a quick 'Good' in reply before looking back at his piano chart. "Oi, just who's this for?" He dared to ask, managing to keep a straight face. "The girl must be really-"

Yamamoto averted his gaze and replied shyly, "Eeh, it's not for a girl." He blushed.

"Huh?...So it's for a...guy?" God, he looked so cute blushing, Gokudera thought for a second before shaking the thought away. "Wow, I never expected it. So who is the unlucky bastard?" He scoffed. A part of him hated how rude he was, but it was his way of protecting himself. If someone knew about it, it should be Yamamoto.

The black-haired shrugged. "I don't lose a chance by trying, worse he can say is 'no'." Yamamoto looked back at the keys. "It's really cool you know how to play the piano."

Brown eyes looked at emerald before gulping. "Well..." This was hard, Yamamoto mused for a second. "It's you." He said in a bare whisper.

Gokudera played the melody again and then asked, "Who?" He hadn't really heard it.

"You." And suddenly feeling bold, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain guardian, 19 of age, kissed Gokudera Hayato in the lips in a soft, tender one. "I..."

..."Me...?" Gokudera fought back the urge to blush like a fan girl and he articulated his words. "No kidding, baseball idiot?"

Yamamoto shook his head, expecting the worse. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay." Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's hand in signal of making him stay. "I don't..." Damn it, he should be able to say it! "I don't mind it, I...find you acceptable." He nodded to himself. Yes, he wasn't going to say 'I love you too!', but...

After a second of silence, there was a reply, "I'm glad." And Yamamoto chuckled. "So, can you do the song now?"

The green-eyes rolled his eyes, looking aside to hide the blush.

"I don't think I'd mind now."

* * *

><p><strong>-[Current Song: CHOCOLAT- TCY Force ft. Mariya Ise (PSG soundtrack)]<strong>

**R&R! I would love to hear your opinion on something written in 10 mins xD**


End file.
